1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a face mask combination, more particularly to a face mask combination that can be made by an automatic packaging method and the packaging method used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional face mask combination 9 includes an envelope 91 and a plurality of face masks 92 disposed in the envelope 91. The envelope 91 has upper and lower sheet layers 911, 912 that are interconnected with each other along three closed peripheral sides of the envelope 91 and that define together an opening 913 at an open peripheral side of the envelope 91, and an extension portion 914 extending from the lower sheet layer 912 at the open peripheral side. The extension portion 914 is adjacent to the opening 913 and is provided with an adhesive layer 915 thereon. The extension portion 914 can be folded to overlie on the upper sheet layer 911 and releasably close the opening 913 using the adhesive layer 915. Accordingly, when the extension portion 914 is released from the upper sheet layer 911, a required amount of the face masks 92 can be taken out from the opening 913, and thereafter, the extension portion 914 can be re-attached to the upper sheet layer 911 to close the opening 913. Hence, the remaining face masks 92 can be contained in the envelope 91 and be prevented from being contaminated.
In this case, since the opening 913 is formed at the open peripheral side of the envelope 91 and is closed by folding and attaching the extension portion 914 to the upper sheet layer 911, when making such face mask combination 9, the face masks 92 are first placed into the envelope 91 that was prepared in advance, a release film (not shown) is removed from the adhesive layer 915, and finally, the extension portion 914 is folded to be attached to the upper sheet layer 911 to close the opening 913. However, the above steps for making the face mask combination 9 are conducted manually. Thus, the method for making the face mask combination 9 has a relatively high cost and is time-consuming.
On the other hand, another conventional face mask combination made by an automatic packaging method is also available in the market. Although, in this case, the face mask combination can be produced at a relatively high speed, the envelope is in a sealed state, and the only way to take out the face mask is to tear open the envelope. Therefore, the face masks left in the envelope cannot be well-protected by the envelope and are likely to be exposed to and contaminated by the outside environment.